


The Princess Bride

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Prompt: Peter walking on Tony trying to get off, but unable to because of how his mind kept turning back to all the dark places he’d been (Sokovia, etc.), and then giving Tony a hand… or a mouth… or whatever strikes your fancy, dear writer :)





	The Princess Bride

Peter is… extremely aware of how bad this is.

When he first entered Tony’s lab, a movie and a bag of snacks in-hand, Peter had intended to help Tony feel better. His mentor has been growing progressively more stern, more cranky, more likely to shut himself away over the past few weeks. Peter isn’t sure what is wrong, but he knows that binge-eating chocolate and watching movies makes him feel better, and he thinks that Tony would at the very least enjoy the company tonight.

Okay, and it was a little self-indulgent, watching a movie with the man he has a big, giant crush on.

When Peter stepped into the room, though, Tony was touching himself. Peter truly meant to leave. He did. But then he saw that Tony was wearing his shades, presumably displaying porn, and Peter just… didn’t leave, confident that Tony wouldn’t spot him out of the corner of his eye.

But now, after having seen Tony fail to reach an orgasm thrice, Peter is starting to feel the guilt of invading Tony’s privacy like this. Peter almost bolts when he hears Tony make a small, defeated sound, but his feet remain stuck to the floor.

Tony takes off his shades and tosses them onto the desk in front of him, sighing shakily. He pushes himself back into his pants, turning his head towards the door as he fastens the button. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Peter standing there, mouth agape. “Shit, kid, what are you doing?!”

Peter stumbles over his own tongue, finally saying, “I just- I came in and you were- I’m so sorry!”

Tony groans, looking away. “No, it’s fine; I should have locked the door. I’m sorry you had to see… that.”

Peter eases closer to Tony until he stands at his side. “I ah… don’t be sorry.”

Tony turns his head, spying Peter’s erection in his jeans. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” There is a tense silence before Peter finally asks, “Why didn’t you, um… finish?” Peter’s ears go pink at the question.

“I ah…” Tony murmurs. “I’ve been having a difficult time with that lately. It’s hard to focus on anything like, like that, when I keep thinking about…”

Peter drops his bag to the floor when he sees the tears rimming Tony’s eyes, taking the step forward required to close the space between himself and Tony’s chair. Peter hugs Tony’s head to his chest, a movement that feels surprisingly natural despite their topic of conversation.

Tony’s eye flutter closed against Peter’s t-shirt and he sighs. “I keep thinking about all the people I’ve let down. That I’ve…” Tony swallows. _Killed_ doesn’t leave his lips, and doesn’t have to.

“I’m sorry.” Peter says quietly. “I know you don’t believe it, and I know it’s probably annoying for me to say so, but it really… it isn’t your fault, Mr. Stark.” Peter pauses for a beat, adding, “And if it means anything, I think you’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me.”

One of Tony’s arms wraps around Peter’s waist. The genuine, almost trepidatious way Peter says it has Tony’s lips twitching upward, despite his tears soaking into Peter’s shirt. “Thanks, kid.” He eventually pulls away, sighing and wiping at his eyes. He looks at the bag on the floor before meeting Peter’s eyes. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh,” Peter says quietly, picking up the bag and pulling out The Princess Bride. “All the kids at my school are talking about this really old movie, they say it’s good, and I was thinking that you’d wanna watch it, ‘cause you’ve seemed…” Peter’s sentence dies, and he gestures to Tony’s wilted disposition.

Trying not to roll his eyes and cry at the same time, Tony stands. “That’s really nice of you, kid. That sounds great.”

Despite being touched by Peter’s display of thought, by how purely Peter cared for him, Tony has a hard time not thinking about the fact that Peter got hard simply watching him try to jerk off. The idea of Peter going home after the movie, getting under his sheets, and getting himself off to the memory has Tony’s cock aching. He wonders if he could finally be able to bring himself to orgasm at the thought, despite every attempt for the past month and a half being unsuccessful.

He is forced to stop thinking when a warm hand nervously palms him through his pants. The only thing occupying his mind is the chanting of _fuck fuck fuck_ as Peter invades his space.

“Is this alright?” Peter asks when Tony doesn’t verbally respond to his touches.

Tony looks at Peter, all blushy cheeks and nervous smiles. “Yeah, that’s alright.”

“Can I… is it okay if I try to…”

Tony swallows. The fact that Peter is too bashful to ask him point blank if he can try to give him an orgasm _should not_ be burning his gut the way it is. Tony nods slowly, deciding that one more item added to his list of things to feel guilty about won’t make that big of a difference. “Yeah, that fine.” When Peter urges him to lie across the length of the couch, fumbling with the button of his pants, Tony murmurs, “Try not to feel bad if you can’t get me there, alright? I haven’t been able to get off in weeks.”

Peter drags Tony’s pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, smiling sheepishly. “Okay.”

Tony hums softly at Peter’s mouth taking the head of his cock in. He can tell Peter is nervous about it, about his teeth, about his speed, the way he relies mostly on his hands to do the work. But what he does with his mouth, god, has Tony’s fingers curling into fists.

The soft, throaty noises Tony make has Peter’s cock leaking. He tries to stay focused, though, and he is surprised at how quickly Tony is arching back, his breaths harsh. Peter is ready to catch anything Tony has to give him in his mouth, stroking him expectantly, but a few seconds of silence is followed by a thin, aggravated groan.

“Stop, stop.” Tony says gently, cupping Peter’s chin and leading his face away from his cock. “Sorry, I was close, just…” Tony wets his lips. “But I’m ah, too sensitive when I get that close. Gotta stop for a bit.”

Peter nods, and the peck he presses to Tony’s palm feels just as natural as crawling up his body does. “Can I try again later?”

Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s waist when thin legs straddle his stomach, Peter clearly trying to be careful of Tony’s over-sensitive cock. “Yeah, if you want to.”

“I want to…” Peter murmurs, dipping his head down close to Tony’s.

Tony closes the space, the light, wet clicking of their lips ringing loud in his ears. He can tell that Peter isn’t used to this, the way his lips are a little too moist, how he presses in a little too hard. Tony can’t be brought to care that his lip has been pinched a few times between their teeth because of Peter’s vigor. The noise Peter makes when he offers his tongue inside his mouth, near-orgasmic, reminds Tony that Peter is rock hard between them. “Why don’t you let me take care of this, hm?”

Peter gasps sharply into Tony’s mouth when his hand swallows the bulge in his jeans, stroking him firmly through the fabric. “I-I want-“ Peter keens softly when Tony squeezes him, still moving deliciously up and down his length. “Wait, wait…” Peter grabs Tony’s hand and makes him hold still, shuddering out a sigh. “I want to… do it. With you. Can I- can we-?

Tony’s mouth goes dry at the request. Something about Peter having to ask, or the fact that he can’t even say _have sex_ , or the way his hips are barely able to stop themselves from rutting into Tony’s stomach just screams Peter’s age. He needs to stop, he needs to send Peter home, he needs to have a drink and go to bed immediately. “Yeah, yeah, we can do it. We can have sex.”

Peter blushes when Tony pushes forward, pressing Peter’s back into the couch. Peter’s legs are splayed open, Tony’s stomach squashed tight into his crotch, and it has his skin crawling. Tony’s warm lips meet his, and he tries to focus on not drooling down his own face.

Tony soon realizes that the mere movements of his stomach as he breathes, admittedly a little hurried and exaggerated, has Peter squirming nervously. Tony doesn’t mind, well aware of Peter’s likely limitations. If he comes now, he will either be sobered enough to stop if he needs to, or he will be ready to go again by the time Tony has his clothes off. That thought in mind, Tony starts to rock his body gently, smiling when Peter yelps into his mouth.

“Wait, oh god wait-“ Peter says quickly, trying in vain to pull his knees together. “I’m- I’m close- Mr. Stark stop, stop!”

As much as he thinks that Peter would be better off to get this one out of the way now, Tony can’t ignore Peter’s direct request. He stops, and even pulls his body away a little, to give Peter room to breathe, to collect himself. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous at how easy is is for Peter to get there, he hasn’t even got his pants off and he’s already about to burst.

After a few deep, steadying breaths, Peter looks at Tony. “What… what comes after this?”

Shit. He doesn’t even know what to do. This is bad. This has to stop. “I’ll go grab some lube and a condom, I need to stretch you.”

When Tony returns with the necessary items, Peter is naked on the couch, looking entirely too self-conscious for Tony to be so aroused by it. He realizes as he settles between Peter’s legs that he is covering as much of his body as possible with his arms. Tony smiles warmly. “You can get on your knees, if that’s more comfortable.”

Peter nods thankfully, and he feels a cool finger circle his entrance as soon as his chest hits the cushion. The first finger goes in with little resistance, and the second takes a bit more coaxing. Peter tries not to bear down on the third, intruding almost painfully into his body, but Tony moves slowly, murmuring sweet encouragements of _so good for me_ and _such a sweet little boy_ and then he twists his fingers just so and oh, oh, “Oh, fuck, Mr. Stark!”

“There it is.” Tony coos, rubbing slick digits into the fleshy bundle of nerves. “That feel good, Petey?”

Peter can’t respond, rasping harsh breaths into the cushion. He is so close that it hurts, the pressure building behind his cock being vehemently denied. Peter doesn’t want to come, not yet, not before Tony. If he comes now, what if Tony wants to stop? What if he feels bad that he has such a difficult time coming? No. He will not come.

But Tony is still fingering him, rubbing relentlessly at his spot, and oh god, it’s so good, it’s so much, and Peter’s fingers grasp too tightly into the couch for him to stuff one between his legs and make himself stop. His toes bite into the cushions, he can do this, he can hold it, it’s fine.

But then Tony fucking _moans._

“You’re so fucking pretty, Peter. Stretched out on my fingers, leaking on my couch. As soon as you’re ready I’m going to fuck you until that beautiful cock of yours is-“

And oh no, oh god, he’s coming, Tony’s words phasing out in favor of the blood rushing in his ears. He tries to stay quiet, not to draw attention to it, but the tiny, pathetic noises pouring out of his mouth are happening without his consent. His cock bobs between his legs, desperately seeking friction that Peter refuses to give. Peter finally breathes after what feels like hours, gulping in air and exhaling shameful little whines.

It takes Tony a while to figure out what Peter is doing, and realizes too late that the kid has ruined his own orgasm to try and save his pride. “Peter, why did you-?“

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter gasps. “I didn’t mean to, it just felt, it feels so-“

Peter’s ruined tone has arousal spiking in Tony’s groin, and _god_ , the way Peter is still rocking back, begging him to move his fingers. “S’alright, you’re alright.” As soon as Tony is sure that Peter is good and ready, he is lining up, cock slick with lube as he rubs his head teasingly at Peter’s entrance. “Ready?” Tony chokes when Peter’s response is to push his body back, taking Tony’s cock with a firm stretch.

“Wait.” Peter huffs, willing his body to relax. Tony’s cock has him so full, crowding so easily against his prostate that Peter doesn’t even want to wait for the burn to go away. But he does, breathing through the seconds, until finally the only thing he feels is the muted pleasure and Tony’s heartbeat in his cock. “Alright, move, move.”

All of Tony’s attention up to this point had been used on Peter. It is now, as he starts to rock into Peter’s body that he realizes, _shit_. “I didn’t put the condom on.”

Peter keens softly, pushing his body back as best he can to meet Tony’s thrusts. “Good. I want you to… to come in me.”

And oh, Christ, with an invitation like that, who could deny it? Tony’s pace is rough and fast, his nails digging into the meat of Peter’s hips until he hears Peter start to whimper. Those sweet little noises, the ones that Tony is quickly categorizing as his favorite ones, the ones that let him know that Peter is about to come. Tony pries one of his hands from Peter’s hips and grabs his cock, soaked in cum and slick, before he starts to pump him quickly. Peter’s panicked, desperate sob in response has heat spreading in Tony’s gut.

“It’s so- I’m gonna- oh god please Mr. Stark, are you close? Are you- oh fuck I’m coming, oh, ohh-!”

But Tony can’t hear him, his face buried in his neck as he shouts wetly. He can barely hold himself up under the weight of his orgasm, it hits him in deep, almost painful waves, and Peter’s shriek is the only thing that cuts through the haze. Peter’s second orgasm dribbles down his knuckles. The relief he feels is immediate, absolute bliss playing through his body for the first time in weeks.

They pant harshly, slowly wilting onto the couch together.

Peter’s arms snake around Tony’s body.

Tony kisses gently at his neck.

The movie credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
